degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Brendon Homosexual Urie/Another Irrelvan Goodbye Blog
Well, because everyone else is doing it, I have to be ghey and make a blog about me leaving. I'm not gonna say I'll never come back and visit, because I'm not even fully leaving wiki, just this Wiki. Talk to me on Misfits if you want. I'll be there most days. So here I go: Nate You taught me like everything I know about coding. Not to mention you've been a pretty good friend to me. And also I used to have a crush on you omfg. But seriously. I'm really gonna miss you. Steph Even tho you banned me like 3 times, I still love you. You're so coote and smart and I wish I could be as bootylicious and intelligent as y00. But one thing I hate about you? You always say your ugly and things like that but ur so fucking wrong because you're bootiful and amayzing. If you dun text me I'll fucking cry. Adam You're one of the best friends I made on this Wiki. From what I know, you've been very loyal to me. I believe one day you'll be admin :D. Even though I probably won't be here, you will always have my support in your ideas because I've yet to disagree with you on any idea you've had for this Wiki. Seriously, text me. <3 Dave I really started to dislike you for a while, but as we started to talk again I began to remember why I love you so much. You're a really good person. You make me laff like, all the time. Not to mention your voice is hawt. You made summer 2011 very memorable for me. Those late nights on chat are some of the things I'll miss most about being on this wiki Chey Our friendship went from amazing to rocky, and now it's back to amazing. I love you so much. You're such a strong and beautiful person. Anons gonna hate, lol. Just know that I'll always be here for you. You can talk to me on Misfits or text me any time and I'll reply. <3 Pearl You are such a beautiful girl. I remember the beginning of our friendship when I was on Troll Police. I've always found you to be amazing, smart, and funny, but as I've started to get to know more about you I realize you're a true friend to me and I can always count on Purrl to be there for me. Stay fab boo~ Rynen Idk where I even stand with you. Sometimes I simply can't stand you. You go into bitch mode and I just want to drown you in curry. Also, your grammar makes me want to slam my head against a wall. Regardless of your constant PMS towards me, I still love you. Hunter Omg :D I love you so much it's crazy. You're so adorable, sweet, funny, and you're an amazing friend. Although you would troll, it doesn't matter, because you're Hunter and that makes me cool with it. I hope now that you've left wiki you can indulge in all the ramen sandwiches you can eat and that you get a nice boyfriend sometime. I wish you all the luck ^_^ Niso We go waaaay back. You are definitely something I will most miss for Wiki. You are Jasmine Nicole, my gorgeous, ball-loving, perverted friend.<3 You have made a big impact on my life, seriously. I have a friend crush on you. We share a lot of the same opinions about Degrassi. Oh god.. and Chatzy. I miss MFEB so much. You, Steph, Me, Lily, Katya, and Hakeem: The Chatzy Dream Team. Those days are definitely what I'm gonna hold on to. Stay amazing, and make sure to cum to Misfits whenever you can. Wendy I confided nearly all my secrets in you, and like a true friend, you kept them. You are my goddess, and I am your fashion guru <3 I am definitely eloping with Andrew ;). I'll feed him creamed rice and he can sing me Short Stack and One Direction and ... DINOSAUR<333333333333. Okay, but here's some real talk: I feel so stupid compared to you because you're flawless in every way and you are one of the most intelligent people on this Wiki. Tyler I seriously love you. You are so amazing it's fucking crazy. You're flawless and adorable and I really want to keep talking to you. Danger Point will always prevail, no matter how much I love Nixy. <3 Lindz Ugh, I'm getting so lazy. I'll just leave you with this: I hope you love me, because I scolded myself with ramen for you. You are good fap material a good friend. We've never hated each other(well, atleast I've never hated you). And on to my dislikes: Cameron I really dislike you. Something about you makes me want to throw my computer. You're really polite and you've always been nice to me, but I just can't call you a friend! I wish I could, but no matter how much I've tried, I just can't bring myself to call you my friend. John I'm glad you were banned. You were always trouble, always will be. You screwed up your second chance. I'm never going to help you with your problems because you are the reason they exist. You're a fucktard and a loser, and I extremely dislike you. You're a dirty fucking pedophile and I want you to rot in a cell you fucking sick bastard. You need help and until you get it you are never getting forgiveness from me. Scratch that, even IF you get help, I'm not going to like you because you're a disgusting motherfucking asshat. Teddy So I heard you're coming back. I don't like you. After the Chey stuff, I just couldn't bear the thought of you. I know you probably don't care, but owell. Now I've been told you apologized, but that hardly changes my feelings towards you. Claudia I don't like you that much. I just don't know why. I don't hate you, though. Really, I don't even dislike you. You're just neutral to me. TOP I really did consider you a real friend, and all is forgiven, but sometimes I want to just scream GROW THE FUCK UP!! I mean, I'm immature all the time, but COME ON!! You are worse than me, and I'm 12. I know we all come here to have some fun, but TRY. ACTING. YOUR. FUCKING. AGE. SHIT! So this is really the end.. I feel good about this. ^_^ To all, even those I dislike, I wish you a sucessful life in the future. Wow! It's late. I've been working on this for about 30 minutes, holy shit. So, I bid this chapter of my life farewell, and I move on to better things. PS: For those I didn't mention, I promise I like almost all of you. -- Brendon❤ 05:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts